After Shot
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: Sequel to My Brother and I; Not once had I helped someone like this. I was truthfully, scared.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Not mineeee..!  
**Author Note:** Hey guys! Guess what's back in business, yepppp.. My Brother and I, only the title of the story has been called, After Shot; due to the fact that I have no idea.. x3 Uhm.. Well, this is only the Prologue, so it's short.. and it's going to be in Author's pov soon so it makes more sense? Enjoy anyway everyone~!  


* * *

My Brother and I

The atmosphere was full of smoke, though other then the flames flickering and crackling, I could hear nothing. I reached underneath me, my arm felt heavy and my legs felt broken, but I refused to check them. Anxiously I sat up, taking my time and trying not to harm myself. Slowly, I looked around various bodies around me, my eyes closed almost automatically, figuring the fact, they were dead bodies.

"Help.." I heard a croak, my head snapped around quickly, a male beside me, not much older than myself was lying down, a long, metal pole, or something of the sort sticking from his knee. I hissed.

"I.." I was suprised, I was shocked, yet, I carried on with my low, croaking and injured voice. "I'll help.." I muttered. Not once had I helped someone like this. I was truthfully, scared.

"Please hurry!" He tried to scream as he felt the piece in his leg. Slowly, I slid over to him on my knees, the pain unbareable, but I put up with it. I had to find Itachi.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked, though it was significantly obvious where the pain was.

"Everywhere." He whispered.

I nodded, sure.. I felt it too.

"I can't help you on my own, sir.." I muttered, taking his hand and giving it a small squeeze. "But.. I need to find someone who can. Just.. talk to yourself, try to wake her up beside you." I said, signalling the woman to his right. He gave a small nod.

"Thank you.." He croaked. My eyes swelled with tears as I stood up, holding onto nothing but the air, all pressure to my legs, making me feel as heavy as a brick.

"Naruto? Itachi? Gaara?" I yelled, looking around, my eyes wide with pain and shock of the dead bodies surrounding me. Various plane parts were caught alight. It was truly, all too much.

"Sasuke." I heard a small voice. I turned quickly, almost falling at the cause of pressure on my legs.

"Naruto!?" I yelled as a blonde male was standing up, holding onto a large branch as a walking stick of some sort. I laughed slightly, tears coming down my face. "You idiot.." I muttered, walking to him with a slight limp, he seemed, almost barely injured.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, wiping something from my face. From the red substance on his thumb, I asumed blood.

A slow nod was my response as I winced when Naruto pressed his thumb into my shoulder blade.

"Fuck.." I hissed. "Where's Itachi?"

Naruto's eyes adverted to the ground, "I wanted to come find you.. I mean.. I just.. I don't think he's.."

"You know where he is?" Naruto nodded. "Take me to him.."

"Sasuke I can't--"

"NOW, DOBE." I screamed, Naruto's eyes widened slightly, but hesitantly, he took my arm, wrapping it around his shoulder as we limped to see Itachi.

Only a small part of me was saying, '_He hasn't made it_..'

* * *

_All Rights Reserved; **Itachi. Oh Enka**. ©_


	2. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My Brother and I

Have you ever wanted to cry because of something you couldn't stop? Or something you couldn't handle was seeping around you, and digging into your eyes? That's what it felt like for me – and probably the rest of the people involved. I felt like my eyes were to be gouged out after the whole scene because it's asking too much of someone. It's knowing that people who expect their loved ones to be home won't be. It's knowing that one intake of breath and a person who was absorbing and breathing in the gas from the plane could die. It's knowing that you can't help them; and they can't help you either.

"Are we there?" I whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear me, he gave a small nod, turning around to look at me, but he wasn't all there, he looked lost. Afraid. I looked at him sadly and gently rested my hand on his shoulder. "Go look for Gaara, I'll stay here with Itachi.."

Naruto's eyes softened but saddened all the same. With a curt nod he removed my hand and smiled an empty smile that didn't reach his eyes. Then he walked off in search for his lover.

Itachi was sitting against a tree, his arms over his wounded stomach. Covered in blood. That's what he looked like. His hair was still neat and perfect – what a coincidence – and his eyes were shut tightly, his lips slightly parted. His legs were tangled at odd angels as if he'd tried to sit up, but had given up and had someone bring him into that position. He looked in pain, and I couldn't bare it.

With only a couple of scratches and injuries on me I felt sick with myself. How could my brother have all this happen to him. How could he? Hadn't we had enough to deal with.

My eyes burnt slightly, I gulped back the tears through my dry and aching throat, just longing to be beside Itachi, laughing and smiling. But right now, no one was laughing – and I certainly wasn't smiling.

I could only be thankful for one thing. Itachi's chest was moving up and down. He hadn't left me.

"Sasuke, if you're going to stare at least make yourself useful." I turned to see Itachi, half lidded eyes glaring at me, though a small smirk was on his lips. I smiled weakly.

"Aniki, you're alright."

"Define alright," He muttered, hissing as I sat beside him and touched his hand. "Bad hand, Sasuke. Please don't touch it. I think it's broken.." He pondered for a while, I couldn't help but feel the small pang of hurt inside of my stomach.

"Have you seen Gaara?"

Itachi shook his head. "Only Naruto, he went to get you, then probably Gaara. Why? What's up with him?"

"Gaara?" Itachi nodded, closing his eyes. "Don't know." I muttered.

Itachi frowned slightly, lips curling in confusion. "Then why -?"

"Naruto hasn't found him yet," I whispered. Itachi's face softened into a sympathetic look, his eyes opened as he looked at me. I looked away. Right now; I didn't need to focus on the truth.

"Sasuke." Itachi soothed. I sighed.

"Not now, Aniki. Does your phone work?"

Itachi frowned. "I haven't tried it, I can't seem to move my hands." Sarcasm dripped in his voice. My eyes softened slightly as I turned to look at him. I reached over and placed my hand in his pocket pulling out his phone, his breath lingered on my cheek the whole time. I smiled slightly before pulling back.

Flipping open his phone I looked excitedly toward the signal. He had four bars. Good enough. Immediately I dialled the emergency services for both an Ambulance and a Fire Truck. Hell, we'd need a lot of each.

Itachi was staring at me the entire time. I glanced at him as I flipped his phone shut.

"I'm going to go find Naruto,"

Standing up, I leant over to Itachi pressing my lips to his forehead and smiling. "Keep yourself entertained in my leave, sleep. Nap. Sulk, do what you do best, Aniki." I chuckled as Itachi sent me a tired glare before closing his eyes.

I turned around, almost automatically hit with shocks of orange. Naruto.

He was crying. Not good, never ever good.

"Dobe!" I hissed as Naruto crashed into me. His eyes were wide, scared and full of tears. I didn't need to be told twice. "Go back to him, and take me with you."

Naruto nodded weakly, grabbing my wrist and running back to where he'd come from. This time I knew.

Gaara hadn't made it.

* * *

**AN:** If I changed the pairing of this story. Would you guys hate me? - That's an if. I'm not doing it. So chill.


	3. Chapter 2

My Brother and I

Naruto tugged at my arm, his usual tanned and energetic features were melting into pale, hurt sadness. Something as his best friend, I could not cope with. His legs pulled him - and myself - toward where I assumed Gaara was. Dead or not. I was being lead to him; hopefully to help ease the pain, or to create it. I wasn't so sure.

But a part of my heart hurt, like my mother and father were dying all over again but this time it was in the arms of my best friend, his boyfriend and my brother - my love - and I couldn't save anybody. For some reason, all of this hurt in my heart felt like guilt because. _It felt like my fault_. Ridiculous, I assumed, but I was shocked; hurt and I wanted to have Itachi embracing me in comfort, holding me and whispering sweet nothings to soothe me.

I missed my brother already; and he had gone no-where.

When Naruto came to a hault, I crashed into him - gently - and stopped myself as I felt his nimble fingers drop my arm. Wheezing and coughing came from below and behind us. I stared. Gaara looked weak; hurt and ashamed as if he had been caught doing something utterly wrong.

I smiled at the thought, only causing the red head to glare at me. "I'm n--near death and all-all you can d--do is smile? Y--You evil ba-bastard.." Gaara murmured, though a small smile broke onto his face as I scoffed.

Naruto knelt by Gaara's side, caressing a pale cheek and nuzzling his hair against Gaara's neck with sadness and helplessness, the two of them looked at me with desperation - more so on Naruto's part - and I sighed as I retrieved Itachi's phone.

"This is the only thing keeping _anyone_ alive right now. Naruto, you stay with him and hopefully we'll come get you when the ambulances arrive. Gaara," I gulped and looked away, "Hang in there okay?"

Gaara nodded meekily, a small smirk on pale lips. "Never--" Gaara cut himself off as he wheezed on his own words, a scared whimper escaped his distraught blonde. "-- thought y--you cared." Gaara finished, a teasing drip in his voice. I scoffed.

"I don't," I muttered before walking away; but not before flashing a fake smile their way. Scared

blue eyes looked back at me with worry. I shook it off and ran back to where Itachi was, still hoping my brother was okay. Breathing.

* * *

Memories ran through my mind, haunting me with fear and sadness as I made my way to my injured brother.

_"See, otouto. I'll have to force you myself," Itachi smirked and sat me down, on his lap, he took my bag and took out onigiri, Gaara and Naruto watched me from the table beside us, they joined us, as usual. Itachi smiled and fed me the onigiri, I smiled, letting him take a bite every now and then.___

. Gaara and Naruto chuckled and laughed as Itachi 'mm'ed, I myself, found it rather arousing.

I patted my brothers head. Smiling.

"Good, aniki." I said, laying my head on his chest, the sensei's and students 'aww'ed at us. I smiled at Itachi, he smiled back. This was our moment, and no-one was going to take that away from us. The bell rang and Itachi carried me to the classroom, sitting me down, he whispered.

"We'll cuddle at home." He poked my forehead as he did when I was seven, and smiled, walking away as the other students came in, I lied my head in my arms and sighed in happiness, smelling my brother on me. I smiled and absorbed the scent, touching my forehead. I smiled.

As everybody entered the classroom, including my best friends. I smiled even more. Itachi raised his head, a sexy smirk on his face, looking directly at me. He said,

____

"Let's begin."

One could only take so much. The strain of guilt lingered all over my body, aching and scratching it's way to my eyes prickling them with unwanted tears that I stubbornly rubbed away before Itachi saw me.

"Otouto," He mumbled, his eyes closed and his weak hand out-stretched. I sat beside him and casually took his hand, placing it back in his lap as I placed mine over his in a soothing manner; leaning my head onto his shoulder.

"Aniki, how are you feeling?" I asked, not bothering to hide the crackling of my voice. I didn't need to because Itachi would understand; he always did.

Weakly, Itachi chuckled and let his other hand - possibly broken - rest over mine. His bruised and bloody fingers curled around my hand and I inwardly cringed as he hissed in pain. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed the bruises. His knuckles. And the entire hand until he looked at me; eyes finally open and shining.

"My eyes are quite sore, Otouto."

I nodded slightly and kissed his eyelids as he shut them - re-opening them when I finished pampering them. "It's the fumes, Aniki. They'll get better, I just think you need to wash them out or something."

Itachi smirked slightly and closed his eyes, leaning back, "Hn." He replied stubbornly. "How are _you_ feeling, baby brother?"

I let my hand shake over his as I shook my head, a lump in my throat. "Not so well." I whispered, trying to keep my voice calm, and my emotions in tact for Itachi. _Always, for Itachi_.

_I sat back into Itachi's chest smiling faintly. ___

"Ne, aniki. I really think we should go to the market."

__

I glanced over my shoulder to Itachi, his eyes open, calmly looking at me. He smiled and nodded. "If you wish so very much, Sasuke. We shall go."

Itachi picked me up, putting on his shoes, he sat me on the floor and put mine on, as if I were a mere child, who was too young to do anything. He picked me up against and spun me around, placing me on his shoulders. I laughed and held onto him. He shut and locked the door, walking outside of our house he began to run. I let go of him and got used to not holding onto him.

He chuckled and jumped in the air, making me automatically grab onto him again. He laughed at my sudden reaction, I sighed and pouted in a childlike manner. Itachi looked up at me, smiling gently. I couldn't help but smile back. That smile was so luring.

He smiled and continued to walk with me on his shoulders.

"Aniki! What are we getting from the market?" I asked, laying my head on the top of his. He shrugged softly.

"Whatever we need to get, otouto. Herbs, food, drink. The usual." I nodded and nuzzled my cheek into his hair, smiling.

"You have lovely hair Itachi." I said. He shivered slightly, I raised an eyebrow in question, but let it slide. He didn't answer, he didn't really need to.

I jumped off his shoulders and walked close to him. He stopped.

"Baby brother, please do not ponder on memories that will hurt you." My eyes widened as I coughed, pained with the lump in my throat. Itachi snorted, "I know you too well."

"How can you be so calm?" I whispered, hurt. "Doesn't it frighten you? That you could die Itachi.. You could leave me too."

Itachi smiled softly but kept his eyes closed. "Baby brother. There is no chance of me leaving you, relax my dear brother. Just calm down and relax. No, it does not bother nor frighten me. I am quite stable. I have been taught well to keep calm in such.." Itachi sighed, "Dramatic situations."

I smirked slightly and nuzzled my spikes into Itachi's neck, seeking warmth from his hurt and fragile body. "I apologize.. Aniki,"

"Foolish brother," Itachi muttered, bringing a weak hand up and poking my forehead, thought slightly missing and going upward a little more. "There is no reason to say sorry. Please just be quiet and lie with me. We shall be patient and wait."

"But the others--"

"They, are none of our concern. Selfish as that may sound; they are them and we are we. We have little connections to them. They shall help themselves because they are smart people. As are we. Now, quiet."

This time. I didn't argue or try to stop the tears which fell down my face. I let them come, because they would have to fall some day.

* * *

  
Itachi's fingers guided through my hair with a gentle touch, casually stopping and then gliding back and forth as if petting me; though it soothed me, and I relaxed into the touch. Content, yet afraid. But Itachi was there - for that I could smile and be glad. He had not left me, he had promised to stay by me, and he had.

Though it dawned upon me.

Would our parents approve of such an act? Love involving two brothers? Of course, they would hate it. Disown us, even in death. Another pang of guilt shot through my body as I thought such things. But it didn't _matter_ even if we _were_ disowned, we were still together. Unbreakable and devoted.

It was times like this that I had wished my mother and father _could_ be on earth to witness such a sin. Though, it was selfish and cruel of me; I would not care what my parents thought, not my family for that matter. Though it would probably be that our cousin - Shisui - would be quite excited. Dawning the fact that love had blossomed into the family. As Itachi and I were indeed close as younger siblings; but we did not seem to get along when Shisui was around.

Itachi didn't seem to like me being with Shisui but after our cousin drowned himelf; all changed in the household. Love was a secret, because it was extremely painful. Our aunt and uncle had refused to allow Shisui to be burnt into ashes; so they buried him by the river, going there everyday until the would soon forget.

Though they never did.

I was slightly glad that I did not have to do that now with Itachi. That instead I _had_ Itachi to _walk_ with and visit our families graves, to talk to the stone as if they were just our parents, and family; sitting and listening in silence, allowing us our time to speak and not dawning a word upon us. A happy smile on their faces even in the worst of news.

* * *

**AN:** It's not entirely long. I shall make the next one longer and more..better? But it's completely horrible in my house. I found out I'm moving - TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD - and I can't breath properly my lungs are playing up. It's all blegh. Anyways.

Review if you want more.

**_DON'T WORRY. IT SHALL STAY AS THE PAIRINGS ARE. I WAS ONLY CURIOUS. YOU SCARY FAN GIRLS, YOU. D:_**


End file.
